What they thought
by ACullenForever
Summary: One shot, it what the family though of edward before Bella came.


_**Ok I thought of this when see this picture thing and it gave me this funny idea to do this story it is a one shot and will be and third person so on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**_

"Family Meeting" Carlisle called from the kitchen table. Esme sitting beside him. Both eager to ask what they been hear about around town. Once everyone was seated they right down to business.

"So, Edward," Carlisle said with a smile, "We hear that you have a liking to a girl now."

"Yeah, Edward has a _girlfriend_." Emmett sneered

"Oh, shut up will you." Edward said while glaring at Emmett "So who told you two anyways?"

"Well…" Both Carlisle and Esme said together

"Alice you said you weren't going to say anything." Edward yelled

"Sorry." Alice said, "They asked what was going on since you have been acting so strange and I just couldn't help myself."

"So…" Esme said while leaning forwards, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Bella Swan, if you must know." Edward said matter of fact tone.

"Isn't that Chief Swan daughter?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah it is." Jasper said "You should have felt how angry when he found out Edward was dating Bella."

"Yeah, he almost got a heart attack from seeing Edward and Bella kissing in their kitchen." Alice said smiling

"So does she know what we are?" Rosalie asked

"Well…" Edward began

"YOU TOLD HER!" Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme yelled while jumping out of their seats.

"Well now you have to bring her over." Esme said sitting back down in her seat

"NO, NO, AND NO." Edward yelled

"Why not Edward, Alice said, "She got to meet the _family_ someday."

"Yes, do bring her over Edward." Emmett mocked

"Shut up!" Edward yelled punching Emmett in the arm

"Will both of you just stop messing around." Esme said "Now, Edward invite Miss Swan to come over after school."

**The Next Day at School**

"Bella, my parents want to meet you so can you come over after school?" Edward asked hoping that she would say she can't.

"Of course I can come over; I just have to stop in at home and drop off my stuff and leave Charlie a note. " Bella said with a smile

"Great." Edward said with a sigh

"Huh?" Bella turned around to face him, "Did you say something?"

"No of course not." Edward said "You must be hearing things."

"Oh, well maybe I am." Bella said turning around to head off to biology and somehow tripped on the air while walking, lucky Edward caught her.

"You need to be more careful." Edward said with a concerned look on his face.

"I can't help, I don't mean to." Bella said "I'm sorry that I'm so clumsy."

"It's alright," Edward said smiling "That's part of the reason why I love you."

"Why did you pick me?" Bella asked "I'm not even pretty."

"No!" Edward said "You're the prettiest girl at this school."

"Really?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face

"Yes, really." Edward said smiling and leaned down and kissed Bella full on the lips

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Bella said while still blushing

"Yes, and do you know how much I love you?" Edward said smiling while taking Bella's hand

"Come on we are going to be late for class the bell will ring soon." Bella said

"The bell will ring in 25 seconds just to let you know." Alice yelled as she ran past them

"Crap." Edward said "Come on we better hurry." Right after he had this he had whispered something in her ear.

"Okay, I do that." Bella said smiling "You know I'll do just about anything for you."

**Later After school At the Cullen's house**

"So you must be Bella." Esme said

"Bella this is Esme, she like a mother to all of us and she Carlisle mate." Edward said

"Oh it's so nice to meet you." Bella said smiling "But who is Carlisle?"

"I'm Carlisle." Carlisle said while coming down the stairs

"Ohhhh" Bella said "I can't believe I'm here still."

"Well, how about move this to the kitchen." Carlisle said

**In the Kitchen**

"Well, now Bella, we all know that you know what we are," Carlisle said with his hands folded on the table, "But, Edward did tell you that you can't tell anyone else."

"Oh!" Bella said with a confused look on her face, "I told Jessica and Mike, who probably told Lauren, who might have told some of her, other friends and …"

"WHAT!" Carlisle yelled and snapped his head told Alice, "How could you have not seen this coming, Alice!"

Then everyone busted out laughing expect Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme.

"I'm sorry I lied, Edward said it would be funny if we did that, since Alice had a vision about it." Bella said

"Oh! It's no problem, dear, but my children are all now grounded." Esme said while smiling at all of her children. "Expect Rosalie because she didn't have any thing to do with."

"Awe." Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward moaned in unison

"Well, Bella, it's starting to get late maybe it's time to get you home," Edward said while helping Bella out of her chair and to the door.

"Okay," Bella said while waving, "Bye everyone."

"Hey Bella." Alice called right before

"Yeah" Bella said turning around in the door way.

"We are so glad that you meet Edward." Alice said while holding Bella's hands

"Why?" Bella look at her questionably.

"Because, before you we all thought Edward was gay." Alice said smiling.


End file.
